2014.05.20 - A Cry For Help
Nighttime at the Academy of Tomorrow, the classes are all done for the day, the students are on their own. Some are studying, some have fun with their friends at the Student Lounge, others are out enjoying the fun that Metropolis has to offer. And Five are on the roof of the main building, their bodies turned to diamond to prevent outside tampering in what is to happen next. They had this planned to the letter, had been figuring it out since they saw their worst fear come true, when they saw in perfect detail how they could destroy this school and all who inhabit it. And they had not been obvious about their plans either. They went to their classes as if it were any other day, they interacted with students as they have always done. There were no clues, no secret meaning to their words to be deciphered. This was not a gesture, this was salavation. A letter had been left on Ms Frost's desk, it was to inform her how they wished their bodies to be disposed of. It was all very impersonal and practical. No parting goodbyes or anything. Just that they wanted their bodies to be incinerated. Not cremated, incinerated. They wanted nothing left of them that could be used to continue the experiments. And as they looked down from the roof, they hesitated. They didn't understand why they would but they did. And that's when the first student screamed and saw them up there. Phone calls were attempted but the Cuckoos had sabotaged the land lines and set up a crude signal blocker for cell phones. No police, no fire and rescue. This had to be done. And they still hesitated, a small crowd now forming in front of the building that they had chosen to end their lives on. They didn't even recognize that they wanted to be seen. Perhaps, they even wanted to be stopped. Emma only got through the first few sentences before she tossed it aside and rushed towards her office door. She slammed it open and barked at her staff. No one except for herself were to approach the roof, and get someone on the ground to make room (god forbid). Along with this all teachers available were set on full alert to keep the students calm. Now if only the Headmistress can. She waited impatiently as Emma waited for the elevator to make it to the roof. This was one of several elevators throughout the school. It was probably that shout that caught the attention of a certain teenaged redhead. To a certain extent it probably echoed (in a dramatic fashion too) enough that odds are she heard it in the little room she's been working on her homework. It may even be pure luck that she's near the roof, in the same building. Because as she looks out the window, and notices people pointing at something almost directly above her, the time lost Summers slams her books shut, before turning and dashing out into the hallway, and towards the stairs. Hopefully she manages to get in, and up them before the staff (more than likely due to Emma's orders) close them off too. It was going to come to this sooner or later. 157 may not be driven by...or even understand...emotion, but he knew this was going to come. The Cuckoos had told him as much, for one thing, and he had seen what had happened in the simulator. They were convinced they could not be stopped, that they were going to destroy the Academy. This was the only logical way. He was walking down below when he saw them up there...and it was only moments afterwards that a portal opens on the rooftop, a bit away from the diamond Cuckoos, and 157 steps out of it, letting it shut behind him. He isn't here to stop them. He's here to do his job, that is, observing and recording. He walks slowly towards them, quietly. "Stay back Yeweseisisel. We do not wish you to be harmed by this." The girls say in that cold methodical unison they have adopted since cutting off their emotions, "And do not try to use your portals to stop us. If we have to we will send you into a temporary coma that will end with our deaths. But we do not wish that." If the girls diamond form could breathe, they would probably sigh right now. This had already gone off plan, they were supposed to be dead by now. The screams were supposed to be at discovering them, not seeing what they were doing. They were sure Ms. Frost would arrive shortly. And if she wasn't with the X-Men, Hope would be here soon. If they could feel anything they would be very upset right now. The perfectly laid plan had instead turned into what could easily be construed as a cry for help. Please page Atlee if interested. May 17 21:45:21 2014 After running up one short set of stairs Emma had arrived to the roof, slightly gasping for breath, "Girls!" At first, she was relieved that they hadn't done the deed yet. Either way, their minds were shut off from Emma's. If she could, she'd put them into a comfy coma as well and drag them off of the roof. But that wasn't the right way either. This wasn't going to get solved with the easy way. Her eyes darted between the girls and Yeweseisiel. She held up her hand to the group, "Yewie, sweetie. Let's give them some space. Girls." Her voice softened, "Celeste, Sophie, Irma, Phoebe, Esme. Let's have a chat with Auntie Emma." Is Hope here? Is she going to be here soon? Well, while Emma may be a few steps ahead of her, the redhead in question does arrive. "Actually Ms. Frost, you might want to have 'em stay. And I'm not leaving either, before you say that." is of course said as she flashes the headmistress a quick glance that shows that she means it. "And I do think you should talk. Hell, odds are we should all talk. But you can have the floor for now." "Yewie is not here to stop Five-in-One," 157 says quietly. "Nor is Yewie here to assist. Yewie is here to observe." He looks over at Emma, then Hope, then back at the Cuckoos. "Yewie will however assist with disposal of bodies if necessary." A long pause, and then he takes a step back, obediently giving some more space (to the letter of the orders, if not the spirit), and takes a seat. "The correct terminology is Mommy Emma, Ms. Frost." the girls state simply, they had not turned away from the ledge, they just stared a the drop ahead of them, their minds calculating the distance, their mass, the speed they would hit the ground, the angle they would need to jump to ensure their skulls were destroyed on impact. They did not want their brains to exist, they were unsure if the Weapon Plus project could animate them when they were dead. "We want you all to leave. You were not meant to witness this event. We do not wish for any of you to suffer from the mental distress and damage that is caused through witnessing the death of a loved one." The girls said simply, like it was just a mathematical equation to them. There was no emotion in this, it was perfectly logical. Well to them it was. "The correct terminology is Mommy Emma, Ms. Frost." the girls state simply, they had not turned away from the ledge, they just stared a the drop ahead of them, their minds calculating the distance, their mass, the speed they would hit the ground, the angle they would need to jump to ensure their skulls were destroyed on impact. They did not want their brains to exist, they were unsure if the Weapon Plus project could animate them when they were dead. "We want you all to leave. You were not meant to witness this event. We do not wish for any of you to suffer from the mental distress and damage that is caused through witnessing the death of a loved one." The girls said simply, like it was just a mathematical equation to them. There was no emotion in this, it was perfectly logical. Well to them it was. Her eyes momentarily glared at 157. She kept him nearby for observation, but that comment alone was enough for Emma to make a quick decision later, "We will have words, later." Mentally she thought to Hope, |"I couldn't expect to keep their sister away, can I? If we can not talk them down, we get them off the ledge by /any/ means necessary. Understood?"| She let out a somewhat shaky breath, in her studies she was well versed in how to speak to a subject who wishes to commit suicide. It's quite a different matter when it is your children. A small smile spreads across her lips, "You've all hit the nail right on the head, my darlings. You are loved. Severing that connection would cause a great deal of pain to everyone out there who loves you, of course myself included." If Nate were here, or Rachel, this would be so much easier. Or at least that's Hope's thought. Heck, they wouldn't even have to be up here. But still... Still, as The Cuckoos talk about it not wanting to be witnessed... Well... "Bull shit." Yeah, that's just barely above a whisper. That is before she blinks, and glances at Emma, "Not what you said. Because you are right." the teenaged redhead glances towards her 'sisters', and frowns. "They are loved. You are loved. And by doing what you're thinking, you'd be hurting others in a way that you'd never be able to imagine. I'm just thinking it's bull shit that you'd pick a place like this if you didn't want us to show up and stop you." |"Understood."| is thought back towards Emma. No Hope isn't copying, but she is sort of trying to focus her thoughts towards the Headmistress, even as she slowly starts to drift over towards the edge, while still trying to give her 'sisters' enough room to make it clear that she isn't trying to get physically close to them. |"But you might not like my version of 'any means'."| "Yewie does not experience emotions and will not suffer mental distress and damage," 157 says. It's...probably a little debatable to the psychics in the group whether he's /entirely/ emotionless, but even so, they're deadened enough that what he says is probably true. Not helpful, but true. He looks to Emma, then. "Understood. However, Yewie is acting as Yewie is able. If Ms. Frost wishes Yewie to act in alternative manner in present situation, Ms. Frost may give Yewie orders." A look at the Five-in-One. "Yewie does not believe situation has reached critical point requiring implementation of termination plan. However, Five-in-One possess sufficient ability to prevent actions from Yewie. Therefore, logical course of action remains observation." the Five in One turn in unison at last to face the assembled friends and loved ones, "We don't feel emotion any more. We are loved and we understand that from a rational perspective, but no longer possess the ability to share in that love. We chose this rooftop because it was the easiest to access that had the required height for the fall to destroy our brains. We asked Ms. Frost to destroy our bodies so that we could not be replicated." The girls look at each other, "We... felt... recently and we... cannot be allowed to feel again. And we cannot be allowed to live. The risk that we pose is too great." And then finally, "We understand the pain we will cause, even if we could no longer feel it. We did many days of research into the effects a death of a loved one can have on a person. We believe you are all strong enough to survive our departure. We know you will be sad and you will miss us." They turn to the drop again, "But this has to be done, because we do remember how much we cared for all of you." And suddenly, Kurenai is there, hovering at the entrance to the elevator from roof level. One wonders how the hell she managed to make her way up here, past the guards. Maybe it was intuition. Maybe it was fate guiding her path. There are several Omega level telepaths present, and maybe one of them is acting on a deeply subconcious level to put the pieces into play. Maybe she gets stopped, and everything else that was supposed to follow is just her own personal vision, dying away against the shoals of cruel reality. Certainly, there's a look on her face that suggests she fails to grasp the gravity (no pen intended) of the situation...or perhaps she instead completely understands it, and what is about to happen next is the only way she can think to prevent the worst outcome. But after months and ten thousand miles of distance apart, she is there, without any fanfare or announcement of her arrival. She's simply reappeared, as if having taken a long weekend to hike in the Catskills. To say that she has changed in apperance is something of an understandment, but neither it is any great radical transformation. Dressed like a biker's wet dream in leather and denim a heavy black bikers jacket with the words "BLACK FURIES" emblazened on the back most promenant in her current attire. Her hair has grown out, with the front bangs dyed a deep crimson red. Light glints from a small ball piercing on her nose. There's been a small growth spirt, more a filling out in frame and figure, as opposed to any more upward growth. She's somewhat dusty and bedraggled looking...weeks of traveling across the entire country (and an entire ocean, and almost an entire other country the size of California, before all that.) will do that sort of thing to a girl. But she has a soft, bright smile on her face, all the same, despite the steel-solid tension in the air. She walks forward, with impossibly quiet steps, a sway to her walk, as if moving in slow motion. With tunnel-vision blinded eyes only for one other on the roof, she commits several cultural faux pas as she walks in, something she'll no doubt berate herself for later, not the least of which is neglecting to first properly acknowledge not only the elder students in station but more importantly the Headmistress herself. And, you know, suicide prevention protocol in general. Still, it's Irma she's come for, right here, right now. She gives an effortless shrug of her shoulders, and the huge hiking backpack she's been carrying slips off her frame, landing with a soft thud onto the ground. She stands in front of the other young woman, giving her a knowing look. It's a truly singular moment in time...she has no idea what's been going on, no clue about the changes in the Cuckoos, no notions about how upended their lives have become, and the lives of those around them. All she knows is that over the course of her journy, memories of the Academy, of the students, of Emma, Damien, Tommy...every new experience she enjoyed here...and most importantly of all, memories of Irma and the time they spent together (not to mention a little direct telepathic contact once or twice over the past weeks) were as a beacon, drawing her to this moment. It is a fragile thing, like a soap bubble, this moment of exultant joy mingled with sickening fear. To be concluded all too soon, the reality of the situation to come crashing in, and put an end to whatever romantic notions she had about how her homecoming would ultimately be like. But she just made a one-woman journy across half of the entire planet to kiss a Cuckoo. And god damnit, diamond form or flesh, suicidal or not, a Cuckoo is going to get herself kissed! Still silent, still not having said a single word, she cups Irma's face in her hands, laying her forehead against the other girls for just a moment, before tilting her head, mouth finding the pretty blondes. A gentle kiss at first, that deepens quickly, and if allowed, she soon has her arms around the Cuckoo, tilting her back into a low dip, before returning her back to her feet, and slowly, reluctantly bringing the kiss to an end. This is it. This is what she came for. The irresistable weight of harsh reality can now come crashing down into her with the driving force of a million tons. It doesn't matter. This was her moment in the sun, in the light of her love. It would have been worth it for twice the price. Emma was about to say something when suddenly Kurenai, out of absolutely nowhere. Talk about timing. But finally she had some leverage that could help in this ridiculously delicate situation. She took only one cautious step forward, "We are diamond, my girls. Strong, beautiful, and imperfect. And most importantly..." Her shriveled little heart did melt at the Kurenai sight, "We feel. As I know you do right now, that's why you've chosen to do this. I'd much rather face what might come, rather than let this happen. Whatever will happen, we can handle it together. All of us." Out of everything that could of happened, what happens with Kurenai... Heck, the fact that Kurenai is even here, like this, right now... There's a glance towards 157 as Hope starts to walk, right along the edge of the building, balancing on that edge. But then, as she notices that kiss, her gaze drifts back to Imra and the foreign student as she watches that kiss... "I wish I had a camera right now..." is muttered, before she shakes her head, and stops moving. "And if you still think that you can't handle it, then you might want to ask us to jump first." That's...an interesting development. If anyone were paying attention, they might have noticed the tiniest of changes in 157's expression, a momentary hint of surprise. It actually takes the little spy drone several moments to figure out a way to react to the change in situation. First priority: greetings. "Yewie welcomes Kurenai back to Academy of Tomorrow. Yewie is not a kitsune." Second priority: orders. "Yewie is not trained in resolving emotional situations. Should Yewie also kiss individual from among Five-in-One at this time?" The Girls freeze and Kurenai's arrival. They hadn't forgotten her. They just... didn't realize how close she was to the school. And the kiss, even over diamond lips, had softened Irma... and at the moment only Irma, the diamond form around her was starting to turn back to flesh, even the long since hardened heart. Irma wanted to remember what it was to feel love for Kurenai... and the rush of undealt with emotions was starting to pore out. Not only the emotions that should be hitting her for trying to kill herself... but all of them. Every single event, ever moment, every second, since they had turned their hearts to diamond was starting to flow into Irma's mind, ever emotion that should have been felt was being felt at once. The emotions were poison to the plan, so the plan was altered in an instant, Irma cried out in pain as she finished transforming back to her flesh and blood form, she had been cut off from the collective, her emotions were hers to process on her own. She fell to her knees and placed her hands on Kurenia's hips and started to cry, not capable of processing the level of emotional input she was experiencing, her heart was beating so fast, she felt like she was going to explode. Her sisters then grabbed her under her arms and held her up, they would still jump and they would still take Irma with them. The plan was not over. The Four-in-One looked at Ms. Frost and says, "We were not designed for this, we are not just your clones. We are weapons. Weapons do not have feelings, they do not have emotions. They are Weapons." A glance to Hope and a step backwards, towards the ledge, "We... don't want you to die. We are doing this to save you. So you won't die. So that...." Only one of the girls spoke, perhaps it was Sophie? The shine of her diamond was lessened, "So that I won't kill you." The Four-in-One spoke together again, "Why won't you let us just save you?" The facade was cracking, perhaps just enough of Irma's emotions had leaked into their rational brains to have an effect. To make it even more obvious, Sophie chuckled slightly and said alone, "No, Yewie. Don't kiss any of us." Emma's voice raised as things were getting more tense, one step was made forwards. A thought did pass, wishing than Jean was here. "I happened to meet /the/ weapon, Weapon X. And do you know what he did? He moved on, and surrounded himself with people who could help him. He smells terribly, but he understood how to choose allies." Her eyes began to water, especially at the display of how vicious her daughters have become. Emma's voice cracked as she spoke, "I couldn't care less what you were designed for, you are Frosts and nobody tells us what to God damn do!" "Save us from what?" Hope says out loud, even as a few words do cross her mind. Pain? Fear? Selfishness? Of course as Emma speaks up, the redheaded teen does smile. "Heck, I flat out know you guys aren't as bad as you think you are. I've seen what can go wrong with the world, first hand. And nothing you guys could ever do could match that." Unable to help herself as the girls one by one start to change back, plus with what Emma says... "That sense of 'no one tells a Frost what to do' is what makes this school safe for me, and from me. After all, if you know who were to ever show their face here? I know that you guys would be able to probably deal with it. With or without me. Or Ms. Frost. So while I don't think you're weapons... You're sisters..." Pause. "But if you're so stuck up on being weapons, be your own, and help others. protect the school. And let me deal with who ever the **** did this to you hen they come a knockin." "Understood." 157 stands, walking over to stand near Hope. Not /on/ the ledge, though...the boy has pretty poor balance. He's not here to stop them, but he is here to observe, and observers sometimes describe their observations. "Yewie does not believe situation has reached critical point requiring self-termination," he says again. "Staff and students of Academy of Tomorrow are extremely capable. Working together with staff and students, Five-in-One may find alternative resolution to situation. Therefore, logic has not yet dictated implementation of this plan. Until time is up or other possibilities have been exhausted, self-termination is not logical." *POP* And just like that, the pocket of perfection that was Kurenai's temporary reality snaps under the weight of real, actualy, oh-my-God! reality. The transition is jaring for her. Yeah...definitely, none of this was how she anticipated the first few seconds after finally making it back, making it to Irma, to the Academy. To home. She may still be a bit "odd" socially, but she can size up a situation quickly enough, even if she doesn't understand it fully. There is only one thing: the need to roll with the punches and get to what's real. She tries desperately to gather Irma in her arms, only to have her lifted up and away from her. Having her collapse into an emotional fit was not how she expected that kiss to resolve...and she knows she's not THAT good a kisser to induce those kind of hysterics, either. Finally, she hears enough. Teenage impetuousness plus redonkulously ingrained honor code and sense of duty plus true love (or something akin to it) makes her mind up for her. She reaches down, lacing her fingers through Irma's, and stepping up next to her on the ledge. She glances into one of the Cuckoo's eyes (Let's say Esme. Or Celeste maybe?) and though she has yet to utter a single word, the message on her face is clear: If Irma goes, she goes with her. Maybe she'll get lucky and cushion her from the fall with her own body. Maybe not. She's obviously willing the roll them bones and find out. Because you sure as hell don't let her make it this far, after EVERYTHING she just went through, let her have a brief taste of perfection, only to cruelly yank it away from her. She does notice 157, favors him with a sad smile. God damn she missed the little pipsqueak. Finding her voice at last, she states, "You may kiss any you like. Except mine." "We can't... it's... we..." they started, and then Sophie's form was flesh and blood again. She was feeling everything Irma had been feeling and her own other issues, she loved and respected Emma Frost. She loved and respected Hope. She agreed with them both, she always had. She couldn't do this to them. This had to stop and..... Sophie then cried out in pain as she too was removed from the collective. The Three-in-One spoke as one of them grabbed Sophie's arm, "We are being controlled, triggered. It is in our own mind's architecture, it's in our blood, our very bones. We cannot escape what the World has created. We cannot be free of it. Any more than Yeweseisisel can be free of his secret masters. This is the only way... please... let us go." The Three-in-One sounded so resolute in what they were saying, yet... what almost looked like tears were appearing in their eyes, they looked at 157, obviously a bit flustered by all of this now, the perfect plan was one sister away from no longer being a majority. They were... unsure of what they would do then. Then Kurenai did that ridiculously stupid thing that teenage girls in love do. The choices were no longer clear. They could turn off their diamond form, except their hearts and force Kurenai to let go with their telepathy. But they were weakened now, the collective was down to Three. They knew they were on equal footing with Ms. Frost now. If Hope copied Ms. Frost or one of them they could easily be forced to stop. There Diamond form was all that was keeping them from that fate. They.... would stay Diamond. They still had their own link even in Diamond form... the plan must happen. The Three-in-One took one more step back, if Kurenai had to be sacrificed for the greater good of the Academy. Then she would be. They figured it was a noble death of self-sacrifice, the exact type of death they knew Kurenai would appreciate. Emma's eye's moved towards 157's, "About that. It's a conversation he and I will be happing shortly. But first things first." Emma took two confident steps forward, with a hand on both of her hips. Their resolve was wavering, but now Kurenai was in danger, "You would hurt Kurenai as well? Look at her, she will jump too. Hell Hope will, and just /pray/ that some useful mutant was about that would solve the fall." She stepped closer so that she was just next to the ledge and pointed towards the ground, "This idea? It's the coward's way out. I didn't raise you, in fact a childhood was ripped from you. But if you gave me the chance, I will raise you properly as Frosts. We don't take the coward's way. Not when we're eating from a dumpster. Not today. Get down now or I'll be very /very/ cross." And now it's time for a momentary chuckle... "If the two of you end up kissing because of that 'conversation'..." is said by Hope towards Emma. "Please don't tell us." *Cough* Yeah. Hope is still standing right on the ledge. In more ways than one, in part due to what she just said, but also in part because of well... She's literally standing right on the edge of the ledge. "Boo-hoo-hoo." is said towards The 'Three-In-One' in regards to them being controlled. "You have one of the worlds greatest telepaths as your mother. You have connections through her, me, and yourselves to others, including ones that worked with a certain other 'living weapon'. If anyone can get your heads on straight, they can. That is if you actually 'man up' and let them help." Then there's a pause, and a wince, as her gaze drifts towards Imra and Kurenai, "All right, so maybe some of those phrases don't work, but my point stands." As for the 'useful mutant' thing? There's always some 'last minute' option. Right? "So, no. We're not gonna let you go. But if you want to let us go... Well... Odds are all it'd take is a slight wind for me right now." If nothing else, maybe, just maybe, a portal might catch somebody. But leaving it up to 157 to decide to save someone's life might be a tad trusting. He's done well for the Academy in the past, but... "Analysis: Completion of plan will now require sacrifice of other students at Academy of Tomorrow. However, plan was designed in order to prevent deaths of students of Academy of Tomorrow. Completion of plan will now oppose goal plan was created to support." Maybe somewhere inside 157 doesn't want this to happen. Or maybe he's just going through his usual logic-based analysis. Either way, on a certain level he seems to be trying to help, as he can. "Plan is now actively opposed to and detrimental to goals of Five-in-One. Recommendation: cease execution of plan and reevaluate options." Yeah well, that was the funny thing about self-sacrifice, especially about the dynamics of seppeku: it's colors and aspects were of a far subtler gradation than the remaining Cuckoos fully appreciated. That was far more about saving face, and atonement. In her mind, what was happening now wasn't any of those things, wasn't noble at all. She still didn't fully understand what was going on, but again, she had just heard enough to come to some sort of conclusion. She swallowed hard, squeezing Irma's hand, and again, faced the Three-in-One directly. She wasn't going to plead...but it was hard not to keep that look out of her eye, that tone from her voice. "Don't. Please. Whatever it is you're going through, whatever you fear is your fate, you MUST know that you are not forever bound to it. Not with so many here, with the capacity to help you change it, with the love to give you the strength to actually do so." She glances over to Irma, smiles, eyes glistening a touch, then looks back to the other Three. "This thing with her. It's so new, and fragile. But I know that if I walk down this path with her, it won't be alone. In a way, I'll be in a relationship with all of you. And...that is acceptable. I understand and embrace that. So I beg you now, with the same love I have for her, know that I have for you all: Don't do this. And then the crunching of gears in Kurenai's head can almost be heard. Hey wait a second...WAIT A SECOND! Did someone just say or otherwise imply that the 5-in-1 were Emma's actual, factual daughters? Nani? Oh man! That's weeeeeird! Although in retrospect, she would have to admit that she saw a kind of familial resemblance the first time around. As naieve and not understanding the language as she did in those early days, she just assumed they were cousins, or sisters perhaps, and just never brought it up. But...okay no no, focus Kurenai, the ultimate salvation of true love first, dishy geneology gossip later. Emma's words hit both Phoebe and Esme. Esme didn't have any issue at all with Kurenai dying with them, but she didn't want to be thought of as a coward. She wasn't a coward, she sat inside her sisters' minds and planned, all the time. She did so much and no one ever knew it was her. She wasn't a coward, she was a secret master of the Collective Cuckoo brain. To use a term that Emma probably would wish she didn't know. She was the Lord Imperial of the psychic gestalt they shared. Phoebe's issues were different, she was the aggressive one, the one who faced the world with no fear every single day. The flat out confidence of the Five-in-One, she was no coward. And She would not allow herself to be thought of one. The hearts were melting, they were becoming themselves again, feeling... only Celeste was the hold out, she was the secret keeper, the passive one, the sense of conformity that held the Cuckoos together. And then 157 even told them to stop. 1. 5. 7. The boy who could barely comprehend most of things the five loved to do. He didn't understand art. He didn't understand music. He didn't understand fashion. He didn't understand.... The pain Sophie and Irma were feeling faded away instantly as the Five-in-One were whole again. Irma's eyes were full of tears and she looked at Kurenai, "We... I... we were so lost. We didn't know what we were doing anymore. We.....I...." Damn the words she kissed Kurenai passionately herself. She was crying she was destroyed inside but she was a stupid teenage girl in love herself. Sophie made the move immediately and rushed forward to yank Hope off the ledge, there was no way the any of the Six-in-One would die today. As she rushed to Hope to get her off the ledge, Phoebe was right behind her and added, "We should have listened to you in the first place, Hope. Next time just link with us and show us we're wrong. Kay?" Celeste the last hold out walked over to Emma and colapsed in front of her, crying like a bawling babe, "Mother, we... we... don't know we don't understand. We are so sorry, please... please." Esme was the only one who didn't seem as affected as her other sisters, she was crying, yes. They had a month of emotions to work through to accept and feel. Those emotions were still running through all their brains, they were hoping that the link would help them understand. When Esme stepped off the ledge she looked at 157 and said, "You said the right things, at the right time. Thank you for being here... Yewie." Emma knelt and gathered Celeste in her arms as she watched the others separate. She held her close and gently stroked at her hair, "Shh. Shh. It's alright now. I'm here for you, we all are. You cry for as long as you need to, I'll hold you." Reguardless, Emma still had a school to run. Mentally she reached out to her assistant, |"spread the word. Situation resolved, first thing tomorrow morning there is a staff-wide meeting. Tonight I have personal business."| Her voice was barely above a whisper, "Mother Emma is here, we'll sort out the details later." As she's ganked. As she watches, and listens, and tries to keep track of everything going on in this crowd... As it really, seriously /hits/ her how different each and everyone one of The Cuckoos are acting right now... "Kind of hard when you're already diamond." is murmured towards Sophie as Hope glances around the gathering, trying to take everything in. "But I'll try." is said, before she smiles, watching Esme and Yewie, then Imra and Kurenai. The redheads heart breaks a little at the sight of Celeste and Emma, buuut... There's a head shake, before her gaze drifts towards Phoebe for a moment or two. 157 notes their change in manner of identifying him. It actually gets...well, almost a reaction. It's not relief, but there's at least some kind of acknowledgement of change in his eyes. "Yewie has assisted in resolving situation. Yewie has been thanked." A long pause. "You are welcome, Esme." A pause. "Yewie's evaluation of recent situations shows that Academy of Tomorrow benefits from continued presence of Esme and the others. Yewie also benefits from continued presence of Esme and the others. Removal would not be acceptable." Kurenai smiles brightly, trying not to seem TOO relieved. Bravery came easier when you had a healing factor of your own, but she never put it to that sort of test before. And praise the Kami, she wasn't going to have to tonight. She gratefully accepts Irma's kiss, returning it one of her own, wrapping her arms around her and squeezing tight, obviously and affectinately communicating that no matter what was going on, she was going to be there to help her get through it, get her head straight on once more. She also cast a grateful expression to 157. It was a group effort, perhaps, but he had laid down the final blow, in a manner of speaking. And damn if that didn't count for something, in her book. "Hi." she breathed out against Irma's ear, with a hazy, goofy smile on her face. "I am sorry that it took me so long to return to you. Things became...complicated. On multiple occasions." She gave a giddy laugh, as it finally began to hit her with full force. She was back. Truly back. Back in Metropolis, back at the Academy. Back with everyone she loved. She had gone down an incredibly stupid, foolish, and at times irresponsible road, that no seventeen year old girl had any business suceeding at....and made the payoff work for her. Relief warred with absolute, triumpahtn elation, as she gave Irma another nuzzle. She tilted her head and whispered. "You did finally allow Mazy-Sue to stop thinking she was a cow, right?". She smiled conspiratorially all the same. "We're so sorry, mother," Celeste said, the tears flowing the pain and the sadness released. She clutched to Emma so hard that she never wanted to let go, "We... just wanted to help, we just wanted to not be this thing. This violation of you. This perversion of you. We wanted to just set it all free." Phoebe then said to Hope, "Honestly, we are linked even when we are diamond. You're our sister, you'd be there too. If you had copied us that day, you would have understood and helped. And that is why you are Hope, and we are your Five Lights." Esme smiled at 157 and said, "We have made new decision tonight, Yeweseisisel. We are going to be different past this moment." Esme leaned down and hugged the alien scout, "And we have you to thank for it." Irma smirked and said, "We... I.... I knew you would be back soon, there was a letter for you in your old room. Don't read it please. I missed you. I'm so very glad you're back. And just in time to save us from doing something insanely stupid." Irma kissed Kurenia on the cheek very briefly and said, "We have one last thing to do." |"We are the Five-in-One. We are the weapon used to destroy the Academy of Tomorrow."| they thought to everyone... not just the people on this rooftop, every student, every teacher. They will get this message, |"We have decided that we will not be used to destroy this school. This school is the result of every good thought that our Headmistress Emma Frost has ever had. She will protect us and guide us. And she knows how to do this. We know this because, she has helped us. And she will continue to help us. As she will continue to help all of you. Because she is Emma Frost. And nobody tells a goddamned Frost what to do."| while she cuddles with the one, she thinks to the sisters, |"Bollocks to the actions, and how this came to be. You are my girls, regardless as to the how. Your problems are mine. So I rather help they are prepared to deal with the likes of me. On top of this, there are six angered Frosts. This won't end well, hm?"| There may be six angered Frosts. But they also have friends and allies here. And they sure as heck /aren't/ going to let them do everything themselves. Oh no. In fact, as Hope hears that little fact about the link still being active while in diamond... "I should of realized that. Sorry." Of course next time... 157 just sort of stands there at first as he's hugged, but finally does actually return it. Emotionlessly, but at least he's making kind of an effort to /mimic/ emotional connections. "Yewie will continue to assist as necessary. Inform Yewie if Yewie can be of assistance." He lets go, and looks about at the others. This isn't over, but it appears to be working towards a conclusion that will suit his purposes. The alliance with the Academy of Tomorrow is useful to him. The girls are also useful to him. Supporting their survival was logical as it supported his alliances. Somewhere deep inside, though, maybe it also makes him feel better to know that people he's close to are okay. Kurenai tilts her head this way and that for a few moments. As with Hope, she too has begun to take notice of the new, more individualistic Cuckoos. But she's not going to worry about it. To be perfectly honest, this is probably a really healthy thing for them, arguably. Or that could be Kureani-brand naivete talking. Though she still meant what she said before...she figured one either made peace with the fact that when you started dating a member of a gestalt entity, her sisters were going to be totally aware of each and every time you were making out, or they just totally ran screaming away from the whole deal. But hey, she's a girl who just spent most of her life being raised in a weirdly feminist Shinto shrine being taught to pull mystical force blades out from her very soul. So what's REALLY the definition of normal anyhow, right? Nothing she's ever been familiar with, thats for sure. She smiles brightly as she "listens" to the announcement, looking proudly up at Irma, and glancing to her sisters. She then whispers in Irma's ear. "Ahh...about that...I must admit I hadn't thought this far ahead, and assumed my room was someone elses now so...perhaps you could put me up for the night?" She giggles, blushing a bit at this, and as Irma and she pass by the Headmistress, she slows. Bowing low, she states, "It is good to see you again, Frost-Sensei. I would very much like to reapply for admission to the Academy. But...ah...we can wait to discuss any questions or concerns for another time, of course." She then starts to walk off with Irma again...suddenly feeling like she could sleep for a week. She made it. She's home. Finally home again. No matter what she's just walked into, everything is going to be alright, in the end. ...two minutes later, Kurenai runs back, blushing furiously. "Oh my God, I can't believe I almost forgot it!" She snatches up her abandoned backpack, and then runs back into the elevator again, shaking her head, palm over her face. Category:Log